1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, and more particularly to a cable connector with a releasing member.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,545,252, published on Oct. 01, 2013 discloses a cable connector used for mating with a shell of a mating connector with an elastic blade. The cable connector includes a body and a releasing member mounted to the body. The body includes two side walls. The releasing member includes a driving arm sliding along the two side walls along a front-to-back direction and a bending portion extending backwardly and inwardly from the driving arm. However, it is not easy to produce such releasing member, it is not suitable for mass production.
A cable connector with improved releasing member is desired.